


Green is Green

by PuriKuma



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot - In case of awkward silence, try bonding over a favourite color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is Green

It wasn't rare, for the Precures of Japan, to become friends with one another. Distance was never really an issue, when you had a magical library or a big feathered friend at your disposition.

So, if you ever wondered where the girls of Smile Precure were during holidays, more often than not, the answer would either be "Kanon Town" or "Cinq Papillon". And today, it was in the latter that the five girls went to see their sempais.

Of course, when you have eleven magical girls and five fairies in the same area, shenanigans are bound to happen. And this is exactly what unfolded as the group ended up completely scattered. In the end, only Komachi and Nao remained in the Natts House.

After the tea had been served, though, an awkward silence kind of fell on the room. Nao didn't really know what she was supposed to say now. She did like Komachi, but she wasn't really someone she had a lot in common with… The slightly older girl was probably sharing that feeling, but she did a better job at hiding it.

While Nao was fidgetting with her steaming cup, awkwardly staring at whatever she could lay her eyes on, the girl in the purple uniform remained calm and collected. Understanding the uneasy silence they had fallen in, Komachi quickly thought of something they could converse on…  
Turns out she could easily find at least one thing they both had in common.

"Say, Nao-san, have you ever wondered why we are the only green Precures of Japan?"

"Uh… I haven't really thought about it." Nao responded. "Well… Candy said something like the color of our costumes were determined by the color of our souls. I guess that means that having a green soul is something rare…?"

"Oh yes, I do like this theory." The guardian of tranquility giggled. "Maybe that, while we have quite different personalities, we are kindred spirits in more ways than one."

"Ahah, I guess you're right!" The younger Precure nodded. Now that they had broken the ice, Nao felt ready to speak to the other girl about other topics. Maybe they really were going to be good friends!


End file.
